butlerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Fool
Background Aaron was born a dwarf in a wealthy Canadian family. His father was a member of parliament, and his mother was a heiress. His birth was very hard on his mother, who didn't have any other children after Aaron. Aaron as he grew up was isolated from others. He was considered to be something of an embarrassment to his father. The only person Aaron was close to was his mother. Unfortunately when Aaron was ten his mother died in an automobile accident. His father, never a man of strong emotional commitments, had Aaron sent to a private prep-school in the states. At the Rosewood School for Gifted Youths, Aaron discovered science. It turned out that Aaron was a genius, and took to science like a fish takes to water. His instructors had hard time to even keep up with him. Socially, Aaron was an outcast. Not only was he a dwarf, but he was a nerdy dwarf. At first Aaron didn't notice the feelings his fellow students had for him, being so wrapped up with his studies, until he ran into Bruno Gotti and his friends. Bruno, the son of a mafia don, was the school bully. Everyone knew this except for Aaron. One day while walking down the hall reading an article about the Heisenberg uncertainty principle in Scientific America, Bruno grabed up Aaron and tossed him to one of his buddies. They proceeded to play "toss the midget" between themselves for a good five minutes before dumping Aaron to the floor. Bruno then picked up the magazine and hawked a big loogy in the center of it before dropping it again at Aaron's feet. Bruno and his friends all thought the whole incident was extremely hilarious as the left him. Shaken, but unharmed Aaron hurried back to his room. The next day Bruno was rudely awakened by Mrs. Cosminsky the girls P.E. teacher. Somehow, Bruno and a goodly part of his bedroom had ended up in the girls locker room. Bruno was expelled for this, even though he swore that he didn't know how he ended up in the girls locker room. As for Aaron, who was never suspected, he thanked his new invention the MTD or the Mass Transducer Device. A year later Aaron was expelled from Rosewood when one of his devices, the Particle Projection Accelerator or PPA accidently malfunctioned and destroyed the lab and half the building it was in. So when Aaron came home he rushed into his father's office to tell him what had happened; Aaron was excited at the time. However, his father was on the phone and waved his son away before turning in his chair ignoring Aaron. Heartbroken Aaron fled from the house. Since no one wanted him Aaron was going to run away. Aaron got a block away before a big limo pulled up to the curb and the door opened. A clean cut man leaned out of the door, and asked Aaron if he wouldn't mind joining him within. Seeing how his life was a total mess, Aaron got in, and the limo sped away. The man in the expensive Italian suit explained to Aaron that he had a position with his organization just right for Aaron. "Yes, Aaron my lad you shall be the Fool of Tarot," said the Emperor. When he saw Aaron bristle at this slight insult Emperor|the Emperor] continued "You misunderstand me Aaron, as the Fool, you shall show the world who is the real fool. Them, those who treated you so poorly, just because of an accident of birth." The Emperor smiled pleasantly at Aaron. "As a reward for joining Tarot, I give you this." said the Emperor. Out of thin air he pulled a small terrier and handed him to Aaron. The dog proceeded to lick Aaron's face much to the delight of Emperor and Aaron. Happily Aaron agreed to become the Fool. "Wonderful," said the Emperor, "to celebrate lets get some ice cream. I heard that Pickering has some of the greatest ice cream in Canada." Personality and Motivations Aaron is a very emotionally troubled young man. The only person who cared for him in his life was his mother, and she died when he was still a child. Everyone since, with the exception of Tarot, have treated him like a freak. Even his own father. This makes Aaron kind of bitter towards the world in general. This insatiability usually manifests itself in laughter. When Aaron is greatly stressed the more he laughs. This has a way of unnerving people around him; making them think that Aaron is deranged. Not that Aaron notices anymore. The one great love in Aaron's life, besides his dog, is science. Aaron could've been a great scientist, but for the fact that he has back to such pursuits as publishing a research paper. Instead Aaron thinks that he's beyond all that nonsense. However, Aaron still is a genius when it comes to technology. As the Fool he travels the world examining technology and if the Fool finds it worthy then he'll incorporate in his arsenal or he'll just destroy it. At times it'll come down to just a whim. Quote "Who is the greater Fool? The Fool, or the Fool who follows him. Eh?" "God, I love Star Wars" Powers and Abilities Aaron is a genius when it comes to designing technology. Very few in the world can match the Fool when it comes to technology. Over the years the Fool has been involved in the design and construction of a variety of the high tech equipment used by the Tarot agents. On his own the Fool keeps a grab bag assortment of high tech weapons. Normally though the Fool is constantly tinkering with them, even on the battlefield. Most foes don't know what to expect when the face the Fool. However, the Fool does keep some items unchanged. These, generally, are his Personal Defense Devices or PDD as he calls it. The actual shape of these devices may change but the effects of the devices stay the same. In addition to his PDD, the Fool maintains a power source that runs his PDD, a device that protects him from unwanted mental attacks, and a device that limits the effects of visual attacks on his person. Appearance Aaron Ecklenburg was born a dwarf, and stands a little under four feet tall. His head is of normal human proportions but his legs and arms are greatly stunted. His teeth, however, seem to be abnormally large giving the Fool an odd-looking grin. Aaron has curly brown hair which he usually keeps short. Aaron prefers to wear tailor made suits when not in his role as the Fool. When forced to or in a council meeting Aaron dons a garish costume of red and green tights along with similarly colored foolscap, and a domino mask. In either guise, Aaron is always accompanied by his small dog, Flippsie. Everyone in TAROT has learned not to make fun of Flippsie. Especially not after what happened to Strength. Category:Characters Category:Canadian Characters Category:Canadian Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Villains Category:Tarot Villains